1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake system for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
For vehicle brake systems, a basic distinction is made between so-called nonmuscular energy brake systems and power-assisted brake systems.
In nonmuscular energy brake systems, the main brake cylinder, which is hydraulically connected to the wheel brake cylinders, is activated without direct transmission of the force from the driver's foot to the main brake cylinder in order for the wheel brake cylinder to be acted upon by hydraulic fluid. Such a nonmuscular energy brake system is described in published German patent application document DE 10 2004 025 638 A1, for example.
In contrast, in power-assisted brake systems a brake booster is used which, in addition to the force from the driver's foot, acts upon the main brake cylinder in order for the wheel brake cylinder to be acted upon by hydraulic fluid. Such a power-assisted brake system is described in published German patent application document DE 103 18 850 A1, for example.